


Losers and Winners

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The worst part of losing a bet to Kara Frakking Thrace?  The fact that she was pure, unadulterated evil.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers and Winners

_"You lose, Agathon. Pay up."_

The worst part of losing a bet to Kara Frakking Thrace? The fact that she was pure, unadulterated evil. And creative, to boot. Dammit.

"How the hell do women manage to walk in these frakking things?" Karl asked, stamping his left foot to get the red pump to sit right. When he'd asked Janessa if he could borrow her shoes, she hadn't even questioned it. Not out loud, anyway. She'd just raised one eloquent eyebrow and handed the shoes over. It was unspoken that Karl owed her big time. Not that he minded. Janessa was as tall as he was and gorgeous and, well, pretty athletic. He smiled.

"I have no idea, Karl. Not my style."

What? Oh, yeah, he'd asked her a question. A rhetorical question, but still… He twitched the bright red silk into place, surprised at how good it felt, slithering and swirling around his calves. He leaned into the mirror to make sure he got the lipstick – the same shade of red as the dress and the shoes – placed properly. He didn't want to look like a clown, after all.

"Damn, Karl. I never would've thought it, but you look pretty good as a woman." Kara looked him over and he gave her a little pouty mouth action and then blew her a kiss. For the final touch, he flipped his temporarily long, luxurious black hair over his shoulder and struck a sexy pose. Unfortunately, all it engendered in Kara was a howl of laughter.

Still giggling, she held out an arm to him. "Shall we, Karla?"

"You know there's going to be payback, right?" he said, slipping his arm into the crook of her elbow. She snugged his arm tightly to her side and stretched up to plant a quick kiss on the point of his jaw.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Agathon."

Still grinning, they headed out the door of Karl's apartment to meet the rest of their graduating class.


End file.
